Fluid ejection devices typically include a number of fluid chambers, or firing chambers, which are arranged in columns, with each column being disposed along a fluid slot, and with each fluid chamber being in fluid communication with and receiving fluid from the fluid slot via fluid passages. Typically, fluid chambers are one of two types, referred to generally as ejection chambers or non-ejection chambers. Ejection chambers, also referred to as “drop generators” or simply as “nozzles”, include a nozzle and a fluid ejector, such as a firing resistor, that, when energized, causes a drop of fluid to be ejected from the nozzle. Non-ejection chambers, also referred to as “recirculating pumps” or simply as “pumps”, also include a fluid ejector, but do not include a nozzle. When energized, the fluid ejector pumps or recirculates fluid through corresponding fluid passages from the fluid slot to keep associated nozzles supplied with fresh fluid. In some instances, there is a 1-to-1 relationship between nozzles and pumps (i.e., one pump associated with each nozzle).